


When The Monster Is Attacked

by Anthemgal18



Series: The Monster in Monsta X [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)-centric, Littlle bit of angst, Minhyuk is a cambion, Minhyuk just wants space, Monsta x wants to be helpful, Supernatural Monsta X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthemgal18/pseuds/Anthemgal18
Summary: Minhyuk has a few issues to work out with the others now that they know what he is. He also finds out a little bit more about himself.NOTE: There is kind of a reference to non-con sex, but it's not a big enough part to the story to where I felt the need to use archive warnings. It's only hinted at like maybe twice.





	When The Monster Is Attacked

**Author's Note:**

> I just want y'all to know that everything I have found on incubi and cambions I got off of wikia pages. I've tried to do research to try and get details right. 
> 
> I have made a bit of a change with cambions because even though I know technically they're supposed to use sex to get energy as well, I really hate writing sex scenes and so I changed it to where Minhyuk could just get his energy from casual contact to avoid having to write smut.

Ever since Minhyuk had told his members that he was part incubus he had rarely had a moment alone. For the first time in a long time Minhyuk didn’t have to really try to get the energy he needed to survive, however, the members had all become a little overbearing. No matter where he went or what he did at least one of the other members were always constantly watching him. 

All of them had also started initiating more contact than Minhyuk had ever tried to. Before, because he had been scared of coming off as annoying, he had only ever slightly brushed against the others or he had given a casual hug, played off easily by his normally outgoing and energetic personality. Now, everyone was always giving him long hugs and they would lean against him, or they would play with his hair, or they would just do a lot of skinship in general.

He had tried to explain to them that just because they were in contact with him that didn’t mean he was taking energy. He could control when he took in energy and for the past several weeks the amount of times he had taken some compared to the times that the others had made contact with him were very low.

At first all the attention had been kind of fun, but it slowly was becoming more and more mentally exhausting to not really have any personal time and to have people always watching your every move as if you were too weak to care for yourself. It didn’t help that now that they had officially debuted they already had very little free time. It was also a bit frustrating. 

No one had ever really checked in to make sure he had been getting enough contact. His mother had said she had to figure it out on her own so he should have to too. His father and brother simply just didn’t know what it was like and so they forgot about his needs a lot of the time. He loved his family, but they weren’t the most helpful when it came to helping him with getting energy. Minhyuk had needed to take care of getting his energy since he was very young and now the members acted like he wasn’t able to take care of his own needs. Little by little he had been getting more frustrated, but one day he accidentally snapped. 

All day they had been running through dance routines. Minhyuk would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little tired. However, during every single break the others would be all over him while he would be trying to cool off and catch his breath. He kept trying to shrug them off and he had even mentioned that he was too hot to be hugged, but they still weren’t listening. They seemed to be forgetting that this was a dance practice and that was why he was tired, not because he was lacking enough physical contact.

Eventually, Minhyuk accidentally let his irritation affect his dancing. In turn this made their choreographer get mad at him. The choreographer had gotten angry after Minhyuk had messed up the dance for the tenth time. He scolded Minhyuk and told him to get his act together before the next dance practice or else he would mention it to the company head. The choreographer then stormed out leaving the members to themselves.

It was silent for a moment, but then the questions and too much attention was thrown onto the incubus.

“Minhyuk are you okay?” Wonho questioned with concern.

“Do you need more energy?” Kihyun asked.

“It’s okay that you messed up hyung.” Hyungwon added. “I’m sure you were just tired.”

Minhyuk had finally had enough when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He quickly snapped around to see Changkyun standing there with a concerned look on his face. “Why are you guys always touching me?!”

He pushed away from the others. “Since I told you guys about what I was you literally haven’t left me alone! It’s gotten to the point where I’d rather go back to struggling to get energy!”

“Minhyuk… we didn’t mean to upset you.” Hyunwoo tried to council. “We’re just trying to help.”

“Well then stop trying so damn hard.” He then ran out of the room and continued running out of the building. He didn’t stop running until he was a good distance away from the company.

He slowed to a stop in an alley to catch his breath. He was already beginning to regret his actions and his words, but he needed time to himself. He needed time to think, time to just get away. He started to just walk. He didn’t have a real destination in mind he just knew he didn’t want to go back to the company or the dorm. He knew he was going to have to apologize, but he needed more time to clear his head before he even attempted to make up with the others.

\------------------------------------

The others had been shocked at Minhyuk’s outburst. They hadn’t even realized they had been overwhelming their friend until this moment. They all thought they had been helping the situation, but apparently they had been making it worse.

“I didn’t mean to set him off,” Changkyun said quietly, “I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I wasn’t even thinking about giving him energy at that moment.”

The others were quick to assure the maknae that he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“He just needs time to cool off.” Kihyun said as he hugged the boy. “He’ll be okay.”

“I’ve never seen Minhyuk that mad before.” Jooheon sighed. “He’s always so cheerful and loving. We must’ve really been way too overbearing if he’s feeling like this.”

Hyungwon sighed loudly. “But we were all just trying to help him. Before he even told us that he was an incubus he was still the most touchy of all of us. He would hug us and basically make, I guess what he thought was, the least amount of suspicious contact that he could.”

“Yeah, but I guess the difference is he wasn’t constantly making contact, nor was he always trying to invade our personal time. He knew boundaries.” Hyunwoo stated. “He felt that he couldn’t afford to piss us off too much before because if he did he might lose what contact he could get.”

“We also haven’t really given him any alone time since we found out.” Wonho reminded them. “He was right that we haven’t really left him alone since that night. We’ve all been trying to make sure that he gets enough attention, but we never really stopped to consider that we might be giving him too much. I would be upset too if all of a sudden I never had any personal time. 

“Minhyuk likes being around people and he does like some contact, but I think we all forgot that he needs time to himself.” Kihyun sighed.

\------------------------------------

Minhyuk had been walking around for several hours now. It had been midday when he had left the studio, but now it was getting dark out. His phone had died a while ago and he hadn’t been too bothered by it to immediately go home. He knew the others might be worried about him, but he really had been enjoying the alone time.

He sighed when he saw the street lights above him turn on. He thought now would be a good time to face the inevitable and return home. He had made it almost all the way home, he could see the building (and even make out which windows belonged to their apartment), when he heard a voice behind him.

“Well, look at the little halfling.” The voice sounded unfriendly and it caused chills to run down Minhyuk’s spine as he froze in place. “You know back in the olden days we called your kind cambions. It really is too bad that name has become almost completely obsolete. I don’t like how closely related you have become to us full ones.”

Minhyuk turned to see who was talking. He was able to sense that the other man was incubus, the other had obviously been able to sense what he was. The man looked almost completely human, the only difference being his glowing red eyes. His mother had similar eyes, she wore colored contacts to pass as human, but unlike this man his mother still had kindness and feeling when he looked at hers. This man radiated pure evil inside and out. Minhyuk shivered as he made eye contact with him.

“Oh look, I’ve startled the baby.” The man took a step closer. “I didn’t realize just how weak you would be.”

“What do you want from me?” Minhyuk tried to speak up bravely.

“Now what makes you think I want something from you?” The man had somehow made it right up to Minhyuk without the younger even realizing it. The man held eye contact with Minhyuk and smirked.

The younger thought that if he could make eye contact with death it would probably feel similar to this. “You… You have to want something. If you didn’t you would’ve ignored me.”

“Not necessarily, but in this instance you are correct in that I want something from you. I just like playing with babies before I get down to business. The young ones are always so easy to manipulate. You’re at least a bit smarter than the last few cambions I encountered. They weren’t even able to sense what I was. I had to tell them.” The man seemed frustrated even thinking about the memory. He continued to speak after a moment of clearing his head. “But what I want is to help you live a long and healthy life where you aren’t held back by fear of what you are. I want you to become a strong and powerful being who answers to no one.”

“What do you mean?” 

“You may or may not know that full incubuses can be immortal if they live and play by the right rules, right?”

Minhyuk nodded. He wasn’t fully aware of how they could do it as his mother hadn’t ever gone through those basics with him. “But I can’t be immortal because I’m part human.”

“That’s correct, but you can live several hundred years longer than the average human, you can also have powers that mimic full incubi if you take care of yourself. Some cambions I have known were able to live for about 500 years and have gained powers that some creatures could only dream of because they took care of themselves. I want you to be able to do the same. A bright youngster like yourself deserves it.”

Minhyuk was uncertain where this was headed. The powers part sounded kind of cool, but to be honest, he really didn’t like the sound of living to be that old. If he lived that long he would have to watch for a long time as those he cared about passed before him. The thought made him sad.

“You know I’ve lived for about two thousand years at this point.” The man said as he wrapped his arm around Minhyuk. “I could be a mentor to you. I mean eventually your powers will make an appearance whether I help you or not, but I could help you train them. I could show you how to become one of the most powerful and respected cambions. All you have to do is say yes to one little favor I’m about to ask.”

Even though Minhyuk planned to say no, he was actually curious to know how he would be able to even live that long. He also wanted to know more about his powers. He didn’t actually know a whole lot about his own kind. His mother hadn’t been that open with him, again wanting him to figure it all out on his own. So he played along. He knew though that if the older found out he could be in trouble. Full blooded incubuses didn’t have many weaknesses. The sun could hurt them, or they could be starved to death, he himself couldn’t spend too long in the sun, nor could he stay in cold environments for too long, they also couldn’t enter holy ground since they were technically demons, other than that Minhyuk didn’t know a whole lot of other weaknesses for them. He was just hoping things wouldn’t go south. “How can I live that long? Also what would you want in return?”

“In order for you to learn, you have to be willing to do some things that may take away your humanity. You have to be able to disconnect from your human half. You have to fully connect with, and be able to accept, the monster you truly are. To maintain your strength, your life that is, you have to absorb a lot more energy than I know you have been. I can tell you’ve never sucked all the life out of a human to maintain energy. If you were to completely suck a human dry you could go several days without feeding. If you suck a human dry everyday, you begin to maintain your youth. You would able to live for a vast amount of time. You would hold so much strength. The favor I am asking may, at first, strike a sensitive cord in you, but it would be the first step in disconnecting you from humanity.”

Minhyuk didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t have to as a voice was heard from behind him. “Minhyuk! No!”

The boy looked to see Kihyun running to him from behind a corner, the other five not far behind. Fear was in their expressions. They must have been hiding and listening to the conversation.

“Guys? What are you doing here?” Minhyuk was beyond worried for his friends whilst in the presence of a full, cold-blooded incubus. The incubus was very clearly looking at them with lust. “You shouldn't be here!”

“Oh, no, Minhyuk, let them join our little conversation, I am always happy to meet new acquaintances.” Minhyuk could sense that the man had started releasing pheromones into the air to seduce his members. “Besides, they were apart of the favor I was going to ask.”

Minhyuk was frozen as he watched his group become weak and start falling to the ground becoming completely seduced. Even though he couldn’t produce his own pheromones, Minhyuk was immune to those of other incubi. The man continued as he made his scent stronger and more alluring to the human boys, trying to make them pass out.

“I’ve been needing some new sex dolls and your fellow group members are definitely some good eye candy. I love being able to fully enjoy a meal. It’s been a while since I’ve had any this good looking, since I’ve felt like I wanted to do more than just gain energy.” He crouched down in between where Hyunwoo and Wonho were now laying half conscious. He ran his hand softly along Wonho’s cheek. “I can’t just take them as they’re kind of your property to drain since you found them first, however, you should let me use them. I’ll even let you choose which one you can practice draining. You just have to disconnect from your weak human feelings and say yes.”

This broke the cambion out of his temporary shock. He was now filled with rage at the thought of someone hurting the people he thought of as brothers. Suddenly something happened that had never happened before he felt the ground around them begin to shake, he was also holding the incubus on the ground in under a second somehow pinning him down. He was shocked for a second at what had just happened, but he didn’t let the shock weaken his attack as he heard the man chuckle.

“You’re so young. You allowed such a small question to affect you so strongly. Your powers are beginning to appear. Oh what fun it must be!”

Minhyuk pressed down harder on the man, trying not to allow him to ruin his concentration. “I’ve never heard about any powers before today. What power could I even possess?”

The man laughed again. “You must’ve been left to figure this all out on your own. Cambions, even though you never become quite as powerful as regular incubi, you still gain your own skills. That earthquake? That was caused by your rage. Also how else do you think you got over here so fast, or how do you think you’re able to hold me down. You are part demon Lee Minhyuk. The faster you accept that, the faster you will learn to control yourself. You must learn how to separate yourself from humanity. If you don’t, living as long as you do will take an even bigger toll on you. You are just now beginning to discover yourself, and I’ll be watching ready to help you when you’re at full strength and are willing to accept what you are.” With that the man had disappeared. Minhyuk was left with his passed out members in the middle of the sidewalk. He was really glad that barely anyone ever came this way at night. They had avoided the public seeing too much.

He now had a whole lot of other worries though, starting with how he was going to get him and the others inside. How was he going to explain all this if someone passed by? He apparently now had super strength and super speed if what the man had said was true, but he didn’t want to leave his members alone if he had to carry them in one by one. He also didn’t want to push himself in case these new powers were unreliable. He let his thoughts wander for a moment. He just wanted to get them all to safety.

He imagined him and his brothers inside the dorm. Suddenly, he was startled as he felt a jolt of energy and then he looked around to see he and the others were inside the dorm. 

Shock filled him and before he could do anything he registered the exhaustion now pouring through him. Because of the mix of exhaustion and shock his vision slowly started becoming black and the last thing he saw was the floor of the dorm fast approaching his face.

\------------------------------------

Minhyuk was awakened to the sound of the others freaking out around him.

“What happened?!”

“Is he dead?”

“How did we end up in the dorm? We were outside when everything happened.”

Minhyuk groaned in pain. As he opened his eyes he instantly became aware of the pounding headache he had. He also still felt exhausted from whatever had happened.

The others collectively let out relieved sighs as they saw him wake up.

“Ah! Minhyuk thank goodness you’re alive!” He was attacked in a crushing hug by Wonho. 

“Aish, you had us all scared to death.” Kihyun added as he ran his hand through his friend’s hair.

“If you ever run out on us again I will hunt you down.” Hyungwon scolded his hyung.

The two youngest agreed with Hyungwon and made it known by lightly hitting the cambion on the arm and then following it with hugs.

Hyunwoo silently approached Minhyuk and then hugged him as well. He then said what the others had wanted to. “From now on we are going to try our best not to be too overwhelming. We’re all learning how this works. However, with that being said, could you possibly educate us on what the hell happened last night? Who was that man? How did he knock us out?”

“Why did he want to take away your humanity?” Kihyun asked worriedly. “I didn’t like what he was talking about at all from the little bit that we were able to overhear.”

Minhyuk sighed, but a thought occurred to him before he answered the others. “I promise I’ll tell you guys what happened, but first tell me, how did you know I was there?”

As he looked around he noticed Changkyun sheepishly looking at the floor. When the maknae realized that Minhyuk was looking at him he quickly answered. “I promise I wasn’t trying to be overbearing, hyung, but after you ran out on us I was so worried, and I wanted to apologize as soon as you got home, so I kind of… was watching to see when you came home. I saw you on the sidewalk from the dorm window. I also saw how that man appeared behind you from out of nowhere. I didn’t like the look of it as he got closer to you. I told the hyungs about it and we all went to make sure you were okay. Which, by the looks and sounds of it, I was right to not trust what I saw. Hyung, who was that man? How did he just appear like that?”

Minhyuk had them all sit down and he had them promise they would keep interruptions and questions to a minimum until he got through the story. With that he began to tell them all he had learned.

\------------------------------------

Everyone was beyond shocked at what they had heard. Minhyuk was developing powers, the man already had powers. He was probably going to live for a lot longer than them, even if he didn’t live for the full 500 years. The man had wanted them as his next meal and wanted Minhyuk to disconnect from his humanity so he could get to them. Also most importantly, the man was free, roaming around who knows where, possibly watching them at that moment.

Jooheon spoke first after getting over some initial shock. “Hyung… he’s just free right now? He could hurt us and possibly take us away from you and you are very limited in what you can do to stop him?”

Minhyuk slowly nodded. “Incubi don’t have very many weaknesses. They’re almost like a vampiric demon though. They can’t stand the sun, they aren’t able to enter holy ground, they can be starved to death, and they can be exorcised. I have similar weaknesses that thankfully don’t affect me quite as seriously because of my human half. I also have a few more including not being able to get too cold and being able to be trapped by pentagrams.”

It had never even occurred to the others that Minhyuk might have weaknesses, but that was another bridge to cross when they weren’t discussing such a serious topic.

“So we should try to exorcise him or something!” Kihyun pushed. “We can’t allow him to keep coming after us! If he can just appear and disappear at will, and if he can knock us out he’s no match for us.”

Minhyuk thought aloud, “That’s the thing though, I don’t think he was at full strength. Even though he was able to disappear from me, he wasn’t able to sense when I used my speed and he couldn’t fight back when I had him pinned down. Normally, a full incubus can easily over power a half human like myself. I might not know a whole lot about my kind, but I do know a bit about what’s not exactly a normal amount of strength for a full incubus. My mother was always very powerful.”

“Can’t he just regain his strength through contact though?” Hyungwon pointed out. “You’ve said that you get weak whenever you haven’t had enough contact. What’s different about him?”

“I’m not sure why, but this felt different. He didn’t have a reason to be weak he can literally force himself on any human he wants. Even though he didn’t clearly say it, he did hint that it had been a while since he had had someone he was actually attracted to while he was doing it. That’s why he wanted me to give permission for him to use you.”

“Maybe he doesn’t want to use just anyone now,” Changkyun examined, “he may want to start using people he’s actually attracted to.”

“But that’s a big risk for an incubus to take. Unlike me and other cambions he relies fully on sexual contact for his energy. He doesn’t gain energy from sleeping or eating human food. He also can’t gain all he needs just from brushing against someone, he can live for a little while with just casual touches, but eventually he’s going to need more to survive. If he’s trying to use only people he’s attracted to it’s going to take a huge hit on his energy especially because it sounded like he was hundreds of years old. The older the incubus, or even cambion for that matter, the more energy it would take to keep them in good shape.”

Even though all of the members were beyond worried about the situation, they all realized there was nothing more they could currently do in the situation so they moved onto another thing that they all realized they had to discuss, the events that had caused Minhyuk to be outside at that moment to begin with.

“Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo spoke, “none of us meant to interfere with your personal space, nor did we mean to become overbearing. We’re all just trying to help. We don’t know how a lot of this works and we just want to keep you as safe as possible.”

Minhyuk nodded, “Yeah, and I’ve known that, it’s just I had tried explaining it a little bit that I don’t need energy all the time, but you guys weren’t listening. I know I shouldn’t have gotten as mad as I did though and I’m sorry for what I said. I appreciate how hard you guys are trying for me, but just know, I have been doing this my entire life. I’m still going to be clingy and sometimes I love not being the one to always initiate contact because it makes me feel like less of a burden, I just sometimes need space to calm down from always being around people.”

“We promise to try and respect that more.” Wonho smiled.

Minhyuk smiled down appreciatively towards the ground. After talking about sometimes needing space he kind of felt a bit sheepish asking the next question, but he knew the others were more than happy to help. “Well, now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, finding out that I have powers and simultaneously using them for the first time in one day has taken a lot of energy. Does anyone want to watch a movie with me while we cuddle on the couch?”

They all laughed at the request but got the movie, snacks, and blankets ready for a night of cuddling. Even though none of them were fully relaxed with the thought of the man on the loose, they were content to be in the presence of each other and they were all happy to provide energy for their precious cambion.


End file.
